Modern data storage devices are used in a multitude of computer environments to store large amounts of data in a form that is readily available to a user. Generally, a disc drive is a data storage device having one or more data storage discs forming a disc stack that is rotated by a motor at high speeds. Each disc has a data storage surface divided into a series of generally concentric data tracks where data is stored, such as in the form of magnetic flux transitions.
A data transfer member, such as a magnetic transducer, is moved by an actuator to selected positions adjacent the data storage surface to sense the magnetic flux transitions in reading data from the disc, and to transmit electrical signals to induce the magnetic flux transitions in writing data to the disc. The active elements of the data transfer member are supported by suspension structures extending from the actuator. The active elements are maintained a small distance away from the data storage surface as the data transfer member flies upon a fluid bearing generated by a fluid flow caused by the spinning discs. In some cases the fluid can be air, or alternatively it can be other fluids such as an inert gas like helium.
A continuing trend in the industry is toward ever-increasing the data storage capacity and processing speed while maintaining and even reducing the physical size of the disc drive. Consequently, continual efforts are directed to miniaturizing the data transfer member and supporting structures, while increasing data storage densities and decreasing data transfer member fly height, resulting in overall increased sensitivities to vibration and noise. At the same time, continually increasing the disc speed for faster data access time has resulted in the fluid flow becoming a more significant impact to be considered.
Many attempts have been made to harness the outwardly flowing fluid for practical good. For example, there are many solutions that channel the fluid flow toward a latching mechanism to release the actuator when the discs reach a threshold speed. Also, some solutions channel the fluid flow in a recirculation channel containing a filter for removing particulates from the fluid.
In order to direct a sufficient amount of the fluid toward a filter a pressure differential must be established. Shrouding the disc stack, for example, increases the fluid pressure at the outer edge. An opening in the shrouding therefore can provide an inlet into such a recirculation channel containing a filter. Dams have been used as well to guide the fluid flow toward the filter. It has been determined, however, that superior cleaning performance can be achieved by providing a fluid stripper member extending outwardly over the disc surface deflecting the fluid toward the disc edge where another portion of the stripper member supports the filter. Such an arrangement significantly increases the flow rate through the filter providing an improved cleaning process. It is to these improvements and others as exemplified by the description and appended claims that embodiments of the present invention are directed.